


A Christmas Surprise

by kourota, MangaManiac, MermaidInDisguise, the_inner_darkness, Toboe1087, trixie_moon



Series: Creative Chaos Telephone Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a little shit, CHRISTMAS CHAOS, Chaos, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, In which Oikawa wants milk bread, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, telephone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourota/pseuds/kourota, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidInDisguise/pseuds/MermaidInDisguise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_inner_darkness/pseuds/the_inner_darkness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toboe1087/pseuds/Toboe1087, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Oikawa’s week had been wonderful. Perfect, even. Practice had gone well, even though Mad Dog-chan had been there. Iwa-chan had been nice to Oikawa. The first years had listened to him. And on top of all that, he’d understood all the material in his classes with ease. Truly perfect.He should have known that was a sign that something terrible was about to happen.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kuroo Tetsurou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru & Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Creative Chaos Telephone Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003623
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Telephone fic! That means each author only had the previous scene available when they made their contribution. We hope you enjoy the resulting chaos!

**Toboe1087**

Oikawa’s week had been wonderful. Perfect, even. Practice had gone well, even though Mad Dog-chan had been there. Iwa-chan had been nice to Oikawa. The first years had listened to him. And on top of all that, he’d understood all the material in his classes with ease. Truly perfect.

He should have known that was a sign that something terrible was about to happen.

It all started when he saw these two guys outside the station, arguing about directions. They were both wearing hideous Christmas sweaters, one of which had lights that lit up every time he gestured, and he gestured *a lot.*

Oikawa was feeling generous, though, so he approached them. “Do you two need help?”

And then they turned. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. 

“You’re Oikawa Tooru! Aoba Johsai’s setter!” 

None other than Bokuto Kotarou, one of the top five aces in the country, was grinning at him in the lit up monstrosity. 

“I am.” Oikawa swallowed. “Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.” 

“Right back at you, man!” The silver-haired ace gave him a thumbs up, acting as if it was completely natural for him to be standing outside Miyagi station.

Oikawa had no clue what to do in this scenario. He looked over at the other guy, whose sweater had a cat climbing a garish Christmas tree. “And you are?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou. Captain of the Nekoma team in Tokyo.” 

Oh. Oikawa knew that name, too. “I’ve heard your team has a great defense.” 

The guy grinned, sly as a cat. “Thanks. We try our best to make other teams feel hopeless.” 

“That’s not why we’re here, man! Some other time!” Bokuto shook his companion’s shoulder, waving his phone in his other hand. “We have to get to Karasuno before their practice ends!” 

“Karasuno?” Oikawa frowned. “Why on earth do to Tokyo captains want to go there?”

“Because we have to surprise our kouhai for Christmas! But we don’t know where they actually live, so we have to do it at their practice!” 

Oikawa was very confused. Since when did Karasuno know Tokyo teams? “Your kouhai?”

“Hinata-kun!” Bokuto was practically jumping up and down now. 

“Chibi-chan?” That little decoy was learning from one of the top five aces?

“And Tsukki’s mine.” 

Tsukki…. Oikawa vaguely remembered one of the first years being called that. “Megane-chan?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. “Do you know where their team’s gym is?” 

Oh? Oikawa grinned. Two Tokyo team captains wanted a favor? “Sure. I’ll even show you the way. *If* you two promise to convince your coaches to hold practice matches with my team.” 

“YEAH MAN!” Bokuto shoved his phone into his pocket as his grin somehow became even broader. “That’d be awesome!” 

Kuroo shrugged. “We’re always willing to destroy other teams.” 

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed. “We’ll see whose team ends up destroyed.” Iwa-chan’s spikes would get past their defense. Oikawa would make sure of it.

Kuroo just grinned at him. “You haven’t met our setter.” 

Their setter?! Oikawa didn’t need to! He knew he was better!

“Save it for the matches you guys! We gotta go!”

**Kourota**

Oikawa mused at the strangeness of the day as he led the obnoxiously chatty Captains to Karasuno. He wondered why they had to be decked in sweaters with Christmas lights and tacky designs to surprise Chibi-chan and Megane-chan, but then he realized that the idea itself was so outrageous it would take anyone by surprise. 

"Bro, this idea is so rad, I freaking love you!" Bokuto hooted.

"Just wait till we see Tsukki's face," Kuroo cackled in a way that reminded Oikawa of that one Hyena, Ed, from the Lion King movie. 

"Can you guys not draw the attention of the entire world?" Oikawa huffed. "You're already dressed like weirdos and I don't want people to think that I'm like either of you."

"Oh!" Bokuto exclaimed. "I have just the thing for you--"

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a hideous sweater that could single-handedly destroy entire fashion lines, and thrust it out at him. For God's sake, the thing was all glitter! Ugly, red and green sparkly glitter, with some weird halo design.

"For you!" he beamed.

"I'm good," Oikawa responded immediately, walking faster so he could just get this over with.

"Aww, what's the problem?" Kuroo teased. "Is Pretty Boy afraid of daring fashion choices?"

"I'd look perfect even if I wore a potato sack, so please, save your taunts for someone who'd actually mind."

Bokuto had an expression like he was filing away that information for later, after which he thrust out the sparkly sweater again.

"Then show us you'd look bomb in this sweater!"

Just as Oikawa was about to reject him again, Kuroo interrupted him.

"It's okay, bro. He's too shy to wear it. Not everyone's as brave and bold as us."

Now, it would've been fine just as it was, but he just had to throw in a challenge there. And Oikawa, being proud as he was, could never turn down a challenge.

"Fine, I'll wear it," he huffed, pulling that thing over his head as he ignored the passer-bys. "We're almost here, by the way."

Oikawa pretended Kuroo wasn't smirking, focusing on the path to Karasuno. He didn't know how the captains were going to sneak into the volleyball practice, but he knew it was going to be chaotic and disruptive, and he wanted to see everyone's reactions to what the Tokyo Captains had planned out for them. Especially that of his little kouhai’s.

"We're here," he announced, spinning around before the Karasuno's front gates and spreading his arms out in a dramatic fashion. 

"Let's get this party started."

**the_inner_darkness**

Kuroo looked at Oikawa blankly. “We’re just at the main gates, Oikawa,” he said. His expression turned smug. “Don’t tell me you’re actually looking forward to this?”

Oikawa looked outraged. “Of course not!” He exclaimed. He brought his hands to his forehead and rubbed his temples. Looking up at the sky, he murmured quietly, “Please let me survive this day in one piece, I’ll do anything, I’ll even stop spending Iwa-chan’s allowance on milk bread-No, I can’t do that. I’ll do a hundred serves-” 

Kuroo whacked Oikawa on the back of his head with a bag. Oikawa shrieked and turned around to yell at the offender, but he found himself being dragged away in the opposite direction. 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” He asked, sounding very offended. 

Kuroo smirked at him while Bokuto laughed boisterously. “We’re just following the source of the noise,” he said, snickering. “I’m sure we’ll find our darling kouhai wherever the most screaming is coming from.”

Oikawa sighed. They were right, though; the noise was definitely getting louder and soon enough they could hear the telltale slap of balls against a wooden floor. Walking a bit more, they could finally see the familiar double-doors of the gym. 

Oikawa shook himself free of Kuroo’s grip, grumbling something about no-good captains and tainting beautiful arms. Crouching near the gym windows, Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a look and nodded. Bokuto started pulling a rope out of the bag, while Kuroo pulled out what looked like a safety helmet from the bag.  
“Don’t tell me you’re going to scale the walls,” Oikawa hissed. 

They merely shrugged. “What else are we going to do?”

Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed for the umpteenth time. “Wait here,” he said. He went up to one of the windows and peeked inside, being careful so as to not get caught. Thankfully, they were on break at the time, and he wouldn’t be disrupting them in the middle of a match. He pulled out his keychain from his pocket, raised it high, as if he were making a great sacrifice, aimed, and launched it through the window. 

Inside, Sugawara rubbed his head as something small hit him. He turned around, ready with a sickeningly sweet smile, and froze as he saw three captains who most definitely should not have been there peeking through the windows. 

Making a halfhearted excuse, he left the gym. He turned around and crossed his arms, staring at the three captains standing there, having the decency to look sheepish. Kuroo gestured to him to come closer, a wicked grin on his face.

Suga wondered what their team had done in their past lives to deserve what was coming at them, but he handed over the keys to the gym gallery anyway, raising a finger to his lips and shooting them a look that promised certain pain if they ever spoke a word of it.  
Oikawa just stared ahead in disbelief as they walked upstairs sneakily, trying to stay out of sight. It was a difficult task, considering how frequently Bokuto and Kuroo let out loud cackles or excited yells. 

Once they reach upstairs, Kuroo leaned down, watching the Karasuno team do receiving drills, while Bokuto pulled out cans of shaving cream, silly string, deodorant, and a lighter, and if that wasn’t enough to worry about, there were party poppers and sparklers.

“Will you guys tell me what you plan to do now that I’ve led you to your ‘battleground’, as you put it?” 

Bokuto gripped Oikawa’s shoulder, looking very serious, while Kuroo grinned at him. “My dear friend, have you never wanted to see holiday-themed flamethrowers?”

**Trixie_Moon**

“Um..no?” said Oikawa slowly, squinting and backing away from the other two boys. He was very, very suspicious now. The two others did nothing to show their shame. Instead, they only smiled wider. That just set poor Oikawa on edge. How he’d like to survive high school, thank you very much. Iwa-chan made it hard enough.

He sighed. “Are you planning to attack them?”

“Attack?!” said Kuroo, affronted. “Never!”

“We’re getting revenge,” said Bokuto seriously. “All of the revenge for the pranks they pulled on us during training camp.”

“Oh?” said Oikawa lightly. 

He pretended to be disinterested but if he was being honest, he was actually liking this plan more and more. Mr. Refreshing and Tobio-chan were both looking like exceptionally good targets today. Maybe he’d even be able to hit that annoying chibi-chan too. The shrimp was jumping all over the court, practically at Tobio-chan’s beck and call. So very obedient. So very untapped.Tobio really did have a lot of work to do, especially with a spiker that could jump the way. Perhaps he’s a frog more than a shrimp. Hm…

Oikawa simply watched below while the other two boys got to work. Nothing vry interesting was happening, it was just some talking that from this vantage point was incomprehensible. Nothing he could tell his kouhais anyways. At least Mr. Refreshing kept them all well distracted. Oikawa would have to thank his fellow third-year later. They put the cans together with duct tape, held the entire apparatus with some sort of plastic frame, and even had a shoulder rest...for some odd reason. Wouldn’t they be resting it on the balcony? So odd.

It also surprised Oikawa that he was older than the other two boys, but at the same time it made sense. He wouldn’t be dumb enough to waste money getting to Miyagi from Tokyo. Or waste it on this prank either. He’d spend it on milk bread. A far more practical purchase.

“Practical?” snorted Kuroo. “For what? Where would the food even go? You have, like, no beef,”

Bokuto turned around from where he’d been setting up the “flamethrower” on the balcony at his best friend’s comment. He gave Oikawa a once-over and nudged Kuroo. “Hey, c’mon, I’m sure he has beef somewhere,” he said placatingly

Oikawa’s ears turned red and he averted his eyes, lips tugging into a displeased put. “Shush, Tetchan!” he whined. “Bo-chan is the only one nice to me!”

Bokuto beamed innocently at Oikawa. “Aww, thank you!!” he said, “Now c’mon! I really wanna prank everyone now!”

Oikawa sighed in defeat. His first plan hadn’t worked then. He really wasn’t getting out of this alive, was he? Curse everything. He wished he’d gotten that stupid cold Iwa-chan did, then he wouldn’t be stuck with these two buffoons. Unless…

Unless, of course, he got them unstuck. Went along with the plan. Until he didn’t. Until he got what he wanted. Yes, yes he liked that idea very very much.

He adopted his usual fake smile of politeness, “Shall we begin then?”

**MermaidinDisguise**

Kuroo scooted one of the large barrels that had been hidden around the corner towards the railing, “Here pretty boy. Help me throw these at ‘em.”

Oikawa could hear a video game being played in the hallway as the gym quieted for a moment as Chibi-chan had rushed to get a ball and was recovering his breath on the ground. It figured that Kozumei had to have been around here somewhere if Kuroo was involved. 

“Come on! On the count of 3. One… Two… Three!” Kuroo grabbed an arm load of the water balloons and threw them as far out onto the court as he could. Oikawa scrambled to get his tub and follow his lead. 

“What the fuck!?”

“Whaaaa!!!” 

Bo took it upon himself to laugh loud enough to cause an echo throughout the gymnasium as he pulled the trigger, causing a much larger than expected flame shoot towards the water on the court. The resulting steam lead to decreased visibility. 

Oikawa continued to throw more water balloons as he heard a small army of foot steps below them. “Ready men? Fire!” The sound of 50 nerf guns firing simultaneously was enough to scare anyone away from the court. 

The chaos that ensued, lasted for more than five minutes, which felt like a lifetime. Oikawa wanted to sneak away, but he couldn’t leave until he saw the look on Tobio-chan’s face! He would have gotten involved for nothing, so he waited for the room to clear impatiently with the balcony crew. Turns out that volleyball sneakers weren’t the greatest when the court was flooded.

One of the first people he could make out was Ushiwaka’s stupid face. What was he even doing here? He had a dumb expression on his face as if he couldn’t understand how he had arrived at the destination that he had. Oikawa’s stomach soured having to be in the same room as the pompous asshole, but he still hadn’t seen Tobio-chan or Chibi-chan. There was a full court now though.

He was grateful that the flame thrower didn’t scorch the court. Kuroo was at least smart in some departments.

**MangaManiac & Toboe1087**

Kuroo was running around the court, water balloons still in hand as he prowled around. There was one specific person that he was waiting for, and now he finally had him in his sights.

Bo didn't even have time to turn around before he was getting soaked from the water balloons being pelted into his back. He whipped around in time to take one to the face before he tackled Kuroo onto the wet floor.

The two slid across the wet surface, both rolling over each other as they wrestled.

“Fire!” 

Kuroo barely had time to react to Oikawa’s shout before nerf pellets blasted both him and Bokuto.

“Alright, alright! We’re done already!” Kuroo looked up in the rafters, rolling his eyes at Oikawa’s triumphant grin. 

“Awww, do we have to be, man?” Bo pouted on top of him, but then looked up and scanned the gym frantically, no doubt looking for chibi-chan.

“YES!” Sawamura was standing next to the net, soaking wet and glaring at the two of them on the ground. “What are you all even doing here?!”

“Surprise!” Bokuto laughed as he stood up, dripping water onto the floor. “We decided to come pay you guys a visit! Aren’t you grateful?”

“It was awesome!” The redhead decoy was bouncing up and down on the other side of the net, then yelped as he slipped and crashed onto the floor.

“You better be cleaning this up.” Tsukishima glared at Kuroo, as if this was all somehow his fault. It had been Bo’s idea in the first place! 

“Aww, c’mon, Tsukki! I know you had at least a little bit of fun, right?”

“No.” 

Kuroo shook his head at his kouhai’s angry expression. “Kids these days. They just can’t enjoy a little fun.” 

“Being bombarded by other teams is hardly fun, senpai.” 

“But Chibi-chan had a blast! Didn’t you, Hinata-kun?” 

“Yeah! It was amazing!” The redhead nodded enthusiastically, trying to step toward them, only to slip and fall again, much to the first year setter’s amusement. Kageyama was sitting on the ground, refusing to move, no doubt to avoid his spiker’s current predicament.

Suddenly Kuroo felt an unnerving energy behind him, and he turned around, his face paling at the sight.

Sugawara Koushi was standing over him and Bokuto with his arms crossed and an evil glint in his eye. “Yes, we all had lots of fun. You two _are_ staying for the cleanup, though, right?”

“Uhh…” Kuroo really hadn’t been.

“Totally, yeah! Right!” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically above him, and Kuroo groaned.

There went the rest of his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the escalating craziness! This was for our December telephone fic challenge in the Creative Chaos server. If you want to talk about my work, writing, art, or anime in general, we always love to have new people join us! We recommend fics to each other, have writing and art challenges, and play games :D You can be active as much or as little as you want. https://discord.gg/BDZGCBa


End file.
